


Un truc unique

by malurette



Category: Futurama
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Gen, narwhals
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Fry a une façon de voir les choses un peu spéciale. (Things that have one thing instead of one thing?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un truc unique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Futurama, _Bender’s Big Score_  
>  **Personnages :** Leelu le narval et Philip J. Fry   
> **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Groening et la Fox, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** calendrier de l’évent ! 2 ème dimanche de décembre  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** passé/timeline alternative de Lars   
> **Nombre de mots :** 150

C’est l’histoire d’un narval femelle, baptisé Leelu par les océanographes humains qui l’ont capturé. Considérée comme une curiosité en raison de sa défense – en général seuls les mâles en ont une, elle est une exception, comme existent aussi quelques mâles qui en ont deux – ils en font une bête d’exhibition.   
La pauvre, dans son bassin trop petit, dépérit. Jusqu’à ce qu’un certain Fry, humain encore plus paumé qu’elle, échoue là comme soigneur. Il se prend d’affection pour elle et la complimente. Il aime sa défense sans remarquer sa particularité, et son évent dont il ne sait même pas le nom. Il ne connaît rien à la cétologie, mais il l’aime quand même, simplement.   
Comme il est sincère et attentionné, elle l’aime aussi en retour. L’amour qui adoucit sa captivité est la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver à défaut de retrouver sa liberté et le large de l’océan.


End file.
